


Flowers

by GirlGoneGamer667



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Arkham Asylum Patient Jerome Valeska, F/M, Flowers, Friendship/Love, Gen, Old Friends, Possessive Jerome Valeska, Pre-Laughing Toxin Jeremiah Valeska, Season/Series 01, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Soft Jeremiah Valeska
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 11:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlGoneGamer667/pseuds/GirlGoneGamer667
Summary: Flowers are symbols of long life, honor, good luck, purity of mind and heart, and health. How does Poppy react to someone from her past giving her flowers? (Takes Place in Season 1)
Relationships: Jerome Valeska/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Flowers

**_Hello again! I'm sorry that I haven't been active with my stories for a while. But guess what? Thanks to a friend of mine, she told me that she found Gotham for me on Netflix!_ **

**_I just finished season 1 and I can't wait to make more Gotham stories involving Poppy, Jim Gordon and even my best boy and villain, Jerome!_ **

**_For now, enjoy this short story I had in mind. I do not own Gotham! I only own Poppy Gordon which is my original character!_ **

* * *

After coming home from a long day at Gotham City High, Poppy Gordan knew that she was coming home to a quiet apartment that she and her uncle, Jim Gordon were sharing together. 

It was just only the two of them now, since the engagement with Jim and Barbara had somehow broken off when the detective wanted to protect her and his niece from getting hurt by anyone, but Poppy knew it was more than that. 

Sometimes, she wished she knew.

After removing her black high tops and placing them by the door, Poppy walked around the apartment as she was still holding onto her semi heavy backpack while feeling the cold hardwood floors against her black cover clad knee socks. Heading into the kitchen, she put her backpack down on the counter before getting a snack. Looking through the refrigerator, Poppy found a cup of her favorite strawberry yogurt as she heard her phone chiming.

"Hm?" Poppy hummed to herself as she checked on the small screen to see that she had received a text message from an unknown number. 

Flipping her teal blue phone open, Poppy opened the message before reading it.

_'Missing my gorgeous girlfriend already- J'_

"Oh… it's Jerome." Poppy responded to herself before getting a spoon out from the sink.

_'Aww. You're so sweet, J. I miss you too.'_

Poppy replied back before opening her yogurt and leaning on the counter next to her backpack.

She heard her phone chimed after a minute while she started eating and putting in Jerome's burner phone number into her contacts.

_'I wish your Uncle Jimbo didn't have to put me away because of me killing my whore of mother. He is too overprotective of you. You need someone like me to protect you, doll.'_

As Poppy took a spoonful of her strawberry yogurt into her mouth, she started thinking about what to text Jerome back, until she heard the front door opening.

"Poppy?"

The voice of Jim Gordon was heard as he was calling out to his niece, which made Poppy's blue eyes widened in shock before closing her flip phone.

"Uh, yes, Uncle Jim?" Poppy answered back, before putting her flip phone away in her backpack.

"Could you come here for a minute?" He called out once more, as Poppy picked up her yogurt container and spoon before heading towards him.

When she got to the front door of the apartment, Poppy could see that Jim was holding a bouquet of fresh French cut red roses which were surrounded with beautiful purple statices and blue irises.

"Whoa… Did you buy those for Lee?" Poppy asked, as she was amazed by the beautiful bouquet that was in her uncle's left hand.

"Actually, these aren't for her. What surprised me was that… someone sent these to you." Jim explained, as he corrected her while Poppy moved closer to get a better look at the flowers.

"What? Someone sent me these? Are you sure?" Poppy asked, before she placed her yogurt container down and gently took the bouquet in her hands.

Lowering her head down, she gently sniffed the flowers as they have a sweet floral scent which a smile curled up on her face.

But what caught her attention was that there was a small card attached to the bouquet. 

When she was about to reach for it, Jim took it into his hands to see that Poppy's name was handwritten in black ink on the white envelope.

"Is there someone else that you are seeing?" Jim asked.

"What? No, I'm not seeing anyone. Not even after when you locked up Jerome in Arkham Asylum." Poppy answered, as she took the envelope back and walked away with the bouquet with both hands.

"Poppy, you know I'm the only person you have left as family while your mother is away in rehab. And it's my job to make sure you stay safe in Gotham. Jerome committed matricide and he's mentally unstable to be around anyone." Jim explained as Poppy set the bouquet and envelope down on the counter after the Detective followed his 16 year old niece.

"You never understand it, didn't you?" Poppy muttered, before Jim raised an eyebrow at his niece once he raised his head up from looking at the mail.

"Understand what?" Jim asked.

Poppy was staring back at the bouquet as she remembered what happened a few months back…

Flashes of her witnessing a young Jerome being beaten by Lila and sometimes one of the clowns when the snake dancer has her approval. 

The loud arguments that the two had together when it was about how Jerome is a bad seed and even calling Poppy many horrible names. 

From whore, worthless girl, slut, bitch and even ugly, Poppy thought it was the alcohol talking, but Lila hasn't changed since the circus fire 9 years ago.

Nobody couldn't understand why Jerome had to get rid of her. 

But she did. 

What triggered him the most into him killing Lila… was when she struck Poppy in front of Jerome since she was volunteering to work at the circus and was getting more attention than her being a snake dancer.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Jim asked once more, as he moved closer to his niece, knowing that she was going off into a deep space.

Poppy gently shook her head to make herself snap out of it when the last image she saw in her head was Jerome holding a bloody hatchet and a lifeless Lila covered in her own blood which splattered onto hers and Jerome's clothes.

"Nothing…" Poppy answered quietly, before she decided to head to her bedroom with the flowers and sealed envelope. 

With her sitting down on the bed after closing the door, Poppy had the flowers rested on her lap before looking at the envelope. 

Opening it slowly, she saw a card which happens to be a beautiful watercolor background of Gotham City which left a smile on her face, before opening the card.

_"It's been so long since we last saw each other. Please join me for lunch when you have time. Here's my number. I'll be waiting for you, Poppy."_

When Poppy noticed _"XW"_ as the ending part of the note, she knew who sent her the flowers.

It was none other than Xander Wilde or better known as Jeremiah Valaska.

* * *

**_Okay, there are major changes to my character Poppy like her last name and even her past. So, I will explain more on it in future stories._ **

**_Anyway… what will it be? More Jeremiah/Xander and Poppy or it should stay as Jerome and Poppy?_**


End file.
